


dark roman wine

by varulve



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varulve/pseuds/varulve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from tumblr user vibraniumbraces: "things you said under the stars and in the grass."</p>
            </blockquote>





	dark roman wine

“I haven’t seen stars like this since Iraq,” his voice is soft as if he’s afraid he’ll disturb the world that has disappeared around them. They’re close, not anything over the top but the blanket she’d laid down was the perfect size for two people to lay out and just exist upon.

The sky looked endless. “I miss this,” she admits in a voice as soft as is. “It’s the one part of the city I hate, you don’t get this,” she raised a hand to gesture at the ridiculous amount of stars in the sky. 

They had come to Vermont to lay low for awhile. Karen had stirred some shit and Frank was absolutely not having her risk getting hurt, but after a few days of being cooped up in his apartment she had enough - and an idea. It’s easy to become a nobody in Vermont, she’d told him, no one gives a shit here. “Spend your money and gtfo,” she’d laughed. “My mom used to say that as soon as the first peepers started appearing.” Frank had smiled at her, peeking over from the driver’s seat as they zipped up 91, heading North for the middle of nowhere. It wasn’t going to be Fagan’s Corner…she couldn’t go back home, not yet - not with Frank - but it was far enough in that nobody would find them.

He gave a short nod and a grunt in agreement. “The first time I saw stars like these,” he turns his head, looking towards the darkness where she lays. Faintly, from the light of the stars above, he can make out her face. Eyes still fixed straight ahead. “I was at boot camp, far the fuck away from home,” he smiled shutting his eyes for a second as he rolled his head back towards the stars. “I nearly shit my pants when I saw them, I didn’t realize…” he gestured at the sky and he smiled a little as he heard Karen laugh softly beside him.

“I know what you mean,” her voice is closer than it had been, her head resting lightly on his shoulder now. “The first time I came to the city…I felt so much bigger,” the weight on his shoulder became heavier and he turned to look at her, her face so much clearer now that she was near. “I grew up under this sky, and then suddenly it was gone…. It was weird,” she looked away, down where his hand had slowly begun to lace with hers. 

She smiled at him for a moment, giving his hand a gentle squeeze, before looking back up at the stars. Frank watched her for a moment longer before looking back up at the endless sky, that swallowed and swaddled them in a sense of serenity and safety he hadn’t known for so long, as well.


End file.
